


Lady's Slipper

by Val_Creative



Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [5]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Affection, Alcohol, Ballet, During Canon, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Femslash February 2021, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Light Angst, Romantic Friendship, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Meg falls for Christine. Quite literally.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Series: Language of Flowers Femslash Feb 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138865
Comments: 21
Kudos: 17
Collections: Femslash February, Femslash Friday





	Lady's Slipper

**Author's Note:**

> We're almost a whole week into Femslash February 2021! That's awesome! Hope you guys are enjoying it and this is another ship I didn't really consider before,,,, but honestly why not! Any comments/thoughts you had would be appreciated! Thanks!

*

Meg cannot think of living or dying anywhere else in the world than the Opéra Garnier. It is her sanctuary, her home.

_It is where her beloved Christine Daaé is._

She confides in Meg, babbling on about Scandinavian fairy-tales given to her by father. Fairies are real to sweet and innocent Christine, as she had seen them in the Paris countryside. There's an angel in the Opéra Garnier whom teaches her to sing.

Meg listens, humming and stroking Christine's brown ringlets. Admittedly, Christine has gotten considerably better at holding a note.

They skip and sing through the cold, white-marble passageways with the other young women. Their long and flowing gowns of rose and cloud-grey. Angélique crowns Meg with tawny wildflowers and fern. Meadowsweet for Christine. Jasper and wisteria.

Hours pass before Madame Giry's ballet rehearsal finishes. Momma works them hard.

Meg fumbles with the satin ribbons of her cream-coloured pointe slippers. She wanders into one of the ballrooms with the ensemble, feeling the warm summer air caressing her face. Eloise sneaks a wine bottle in, claiming it was gifted from a female stagehand pretending to be a man, blushing and going into detail about how women touch each other's nethers.

It's a kind of scandalous gossip. Meg takes large sips of wine, picturing Christine's brown, soft curls betwixt her legs.

Shortly after, they talk much more loudly and boldly, no longer sitting.

Meg's head spins dizzily. She has an inkling to dance upon the piano keys, hoisting herself up. A odour of resin and heavy, woody perfume fills Meg's nostrils. Upon trying to lift her leg to pirouette, she slips. The world seems so quick and fearful.

Christine, the nearest to her, opens her arms to clumsily grasp onto a now rosy-cheeked Meg.

Not fully understanding what just happened, Christine titters and bumps her lips to the tip of Meg's nose in front of her. Her hands smooth and soft from lavender soap. She cups Meg's face, petting her yellow hair and then running off.

She's always out of Meg's orbit. Her own little, marvelous world.

She always will be.

*


End file.
